Kaiba Worst Nightmare
by fairywings81
Summary: Kaiba's got a full house, and he HATES IT! A one chapter story. Please R&R!


****

Kaiba's Worst Nightmare

It was a normal day at KaibaCorp. Busy,just how Seto Kaiba liked it. Mokuba was going to be home soon, so he decided to take off early, to spend a little time with him. It had been a rough day and all it would take was a smile from his little brother to make it all go away. He called off the afternoon demonstrations, and headed home. 

Meanwhile at the estate, Mokuba was experiencing a little problem. Someone, no one knew who, had sent out anonymous invitations, claiming that the Kaibas were having a house party. He was too afraid to call Seto, for fear he wouldn't believe him, after the fight they'd had the night before. As he was about to call him anyway, the doorbell rang. "Oh no…it's starting!" He answered the door, to find the Roba brothers. "Hey,there's been a mis-" He didn't get to finish because right behind them was Rex Raptor,and Tea. "Guys, there's no-"

"Where's that brother of yours? Why'd he invite us? Is there going to be another tournament?" Rex shoved Mokuba out of the way, and walked in. "Alright, Kaiba, what's the big idea?"

Mokuba was outnumbered now. The Robas squeezed past him, into the entrance hall. "There's no party!" He tried again. 

"Good one, Little Kaiba." Mako Tsunami came in, without being let in. 

"It's not a joke!" Mokuba tried to close the door, but he nearly got knocked out, as Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor made their way in. Oh great, he thought. If Seto comes home, I'm going to be blamed for this! "Everyone, please listen! There's been a mistake! There is no party!" He groaned, as music suddenly blasted from the entertainment room. 

Seto's car pulled up to the manor, and he gasped. What the hell was going on? Why was there a volleyball net on his lawn? "Mokuba…" He muttered as he got out of the car. "Park on the side. I have to take care of this." He walked towards his front door, and tapped Weevil on the shoulder. "What are you doing here?" 

"You invited us, remember?" Weevil smirked, and walked in. 

I did not! He scowled and walked into his house. "Mokuba Kaiba!" 

"Big Brother! Good! I was beginning to panic!" Mokuba picked his way through the ever growing crowd of people. 

"Mokuba, what's going on?! I thought I told you no parties?" 

"You did. Seto, I didn't invite these people, I swear!" 

"Jello diving!" Tristan yelled from the kitchen.

"No! My floors!" Seto ran for the kitchen,and watched in horror as Joey and Tristan slid down whip cream. "Taylor, you and Wheeler are going to be re-waxing that!" He yelled. 

"Lighten up, Kaiba-boy. It's only whip cream. " Came the most uninvited voice. 

"Pegasus?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Now Kaiba believed Mokuba. He hadn't sent any invitations. Especially not one to Pegasus. 

"I got an exclusive invite." He glinted at Kaiba with his good eye. 

"When I find out who organized this, I'll kill them! My house is being destroyed!" 

"A little whip cream won't hurt your pristine floors, Kaiba." Joey did another slide. 

He groaned, watching. This could not get any worse, he thought. 

He was wrong, he realized, when Yugi Motou and Marik showed up next. "DAMN! Anyone but Yugi!" 

"Nice to see you too, Kaiba." Yugi greeted unhappily. "So I'm guessing this party wasn't your idea?" 

"No, it wasn't." Kaiba went and hid in his study, locking the door.

"Duke! Duke,he's our man, he'll throw Kaiba in the can!" It was the most annoying thing Kaiba had heard all day.

"If they don't get out of my house…" 

"You'll do what, Seto Kaiba?" Yami Bakura stood beside him, appearing out of no where. 

"YOU! Why me?" 

"I was bored. I've tormented everyone else, and Ryou wasn't invited to your tournament, so…"

"The Battle City Tournament?!" 

"Exactly." The spirit smirked. "So now you will pay, by having the thing you hate the most." 

"No No! Please! I'll host another one! I promise……….!" 

*************************************************************************************************************************

"Seto, wake up! You're dreaming!" 

Kaiba awakened, shaking. "That was NOT a good dream. " He looked around, and then at his little brother. "Are we the only ones here?" 

"Yeah, except for the maid,and Ryou." 

"Ry-ryou?!" 

"He's helping me with my homework. Are you okay ,Big Brother?" 

"Y-yeah…I'm fine." Kaiba sat up, and looked at his clock. "I'll be at my laboratory. See you later." After gathering some of his things, Kaiba headed to his laboratory. The last person he needed to see was Ryou right now. 


End file.
